Park Ji Min
Perfil *'Nombre:' 박지민 / Park Ji Min *'Nombre inglés:' Jamie Park *'Profesión:' Cantante, Compositora, MC *'Apodos: '''Jamie *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Daejeon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''160 cm *'Peso: ' 49 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Buey *'Agencia:' --- Biografía En el 2012, Park Ji Min ganó el primer lugar de la competencia televisiva surcoreana ''Survival Audition K-Pop Star, eligiendo firmar con JYP Entertainment el 21 de Mayo de 2012. Según lo prometido, Ji Min recibió un Hyundai i40, en calidad de ser ganadora; además recibió 300 millones de won ($257,400 USD), participó en un drama, y también se le dio la oportunidad de firmar un contrato como modelo de CF. Del 24 al 26 de Agosto de 2012, Ji Min, junto con su compañera finalista Lee Ha Yi, fueron como artistas invitadas al evento Samsung Galaxy S3 and Smart Air Condition Q–All That Skate 2012, que tuvo lugar en el Gymnastics Stadium del "Seoul Olympic Park". Para el evento las chicas se reunieron para hacer una presentación final cantando''' We Found Love de Rihanna, complementada con la actuación de las "legendarias figuras" del patinaje sobre hielo Alexei Yagudin, Joannie Rochette, Stéphane Lambiel, Patrick Chan, Brian Joubert y otros patinadores de renombre mundial. El 19 de Septiembre de 2012, Ji Min anunció que sería parte de un dúo llamado 15& junto a Baek Ye Rin, realizando su debut el 5 de Octubre con el video musical en YouTube de "I Dream". 'Debut como solista y otras actividades' El 31 de marzo de 2015, se reveló que haría su debut en solitario y debutó con «Hopeless Love» el 5 de abril bajo el nombre de Jimin Park e hizo su debut en el escenario de ''K-pop Star 4 en el mismo día. El 19 de mayo de 2015, el grupo de productores Sweetune reveló que Park y Eric Nam lanzarían un dúo llamado «Dream» para Charity Project. La canción fue lanzada el 28 de mayo de 2015. El 14 de agosto de 2015, Park anunció que había formado un grupo proyecto con Seungyoun de UNIQ y el rapero Nathan. El nombre del trío se reveló más tarde como M.O.L.A (Make Our Life Awesome), y lanzaron su primera canción, «My Way», el 20 de agosto. Después se le unieron Kino de PENTAGON y Vernon de SEVENTEEN. El 15 de agosto de 2016, J.Y. Park lanzó un teaser a través de las redes sociales de que Jimin volvería con un mini-álbum llamado 19 to 20, junto con el sencillo «Try» lanzado el 23 de agosto de 2016. Afirmó que en el álbum habla de «su historia» y esperaba que sus fanáticos pudieran conectarse mejor con ella y forjar una relación más fuerte con su primer álbum auto-compuesto. Antes de que el álbum saliera, hizo una presentación en Vapp donde se le unieron sus amigos cercanos Bambam y Yugyeom de GOT7 y Young K de DAY6. '2018: Segundo mini-álbum 'jiminxjamie J.Y. Park anunció que regresaría con un segundo miniálbum titulado 'jiminxjamie' que refleja su doble identidad como Park Jimin y Jamie Park; y los días siguientes lanzó teasers para el video musical. '''April Fools (0401)' sería su canción titular, una de las cuatro canciones que ella escribió y produció, la quinta canción llamada 'Stars' fue producida por LambC quien se la regaló a Jimin. La canción principal es una melodía alternativa de R&B, fue co-escrita por Park Jimin y trata de no dejarse engañar por las palabras poco sinceras de alguien. En el video musical de "April Fools", Park canta mientras maniobra a su antiguo amante, a quien ha matado por rabia. Ella interpreta una relación con el estilo Weekend a Bernie's del cadáver, y manipula sus mensajes de texto antes de que las cosas terminen de una manera inquietante. La siguiente es la canción "Do You?", que es una pista de R&B/pop con el rapero OLNL y después la exuberante y vibrante "Count You Out", que combina las voces de Park en una canción al estilo de llamada y respuesta que rechaza a un ex. La cuarta canción del álbum es "PUTP (Pick Up the Phone)" es un esfuerzo conjunto del equipo de MOLA y presenta a Kino, Woodz y Nathan (quien también coescribió "Do You?"). "PUTP" es una canción funky de hip-pop con un ritmo palpitante e impulsada por instrumentos de flauta y latón que rebotan cuando el cuarteto toca uno con el otro, llegando incluso a hacer referencia al reciente éxito de Pentagon "Shine". Dramas * Dream Knight (Youku Tudou, 2015) cameo Ep. 2 Temas para Dramas *''I'm There'' tema para Catch The Ghost (2019) *''Low Voice'' tema para The Last Empress (2019) *''Say I Love You'' tema para Melo Holic (2017) *''Don't Leave'' tema para Dear My Friends (2016) *''I Want to Keep Seeing You'' tema para Orange Marmalade (2015) *''I Love You'' tema para The Goddess of Fire, Jung Yi (2013) Programas de TV *After School Club (Arirang, 2018) (04.09.2018) (Ep.332) *Two Yoo Project Sugar Man (JTBC, 2018) junto a Baek A Yeon y WANNA ONE *After School Club (Arirang TV, 2018-Actualidad) MC Junto a Seungmin y Heejun *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2017) *After School Club (Arirang TV, 2016-2017) MC Junto a Park Jae y Kevin *Duet Song Festival (MBC, 2016) junto a Jung Young-yoon (Episodios 23–24) *MBC FM4U (MBC, 2016) *100 People, 100 Songs (JTBC, 2015) Junto a Min (Miss A) *After School Club (Arirang TV, 2014-2015) Junto a Eric Nam y Kevin *Golden Family (SBS, 2013) *Strong Heart (SBS, 2012) *Night Line (SBS, 2012) *Special Stars - One You Dream of "Ten K-pop Star" (SBS, 2012) *Kpop Star (SBS, 2011) Temas para Programas de TV *''Mercy para Kpop Star (2012) *''Music Is My Life para Kpop Star (2012) *''You Raise Me Up'' para Kpop Star (2012) *''Goodbye Baby'' (Feat. Lee Hi) para Kpop Star (2012) *''Love On Top'' para Kpop Star (2012) *''Goose's Dream'' para Kpop Star (2012) *''I'll Be There'' para Kpop Star (2012) *''Over The Rainbow'' para Kpop Star (2012) *''Dream On '' para Kpop Star (2012) Programas de Radio *'2012-05-17: '''DOUCY escape SBS Power FM "Keoltu Show" *'2012-05-14:' Choi Hwa "Power Time" *'2012-05-10:' Park So Hyun "Love Game" Anuncios *Darfur Wheat (2012) Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Single Digital' 'Single Promocional' Colaboraciones * Bryn - CUPID (Feat. Park Ji Min) (2019) * Jung Jin Woo - Games (Feat. Park Ji Min) (2018) * Choi Young Jae - I'm All Ears (feat. Park Ji Min) (2018) * JERO - Save Me (feat. Park Ji Min) (2018) *Ravi - Nirvana (feat. Park Ji Min) (2018) * Jun. K - Why (feat. Park Ji Min) * Baek A Yeon - Jealousy (feat. Park Ji Min) (2017) * Primeboi - Take Me Home (feat. Park Ji Min) (2017) * D.ear - Look Alike (feat. Park Ji Min) (2016) * J.Y. Park - Fire (feat. Conan O'Brien, Steven Yeun & Park Ji Min) (2016) * Eric Nam - Dream (feat. Park Ji Min) (2015) * J.Y. Park - Busan Memories (feat. Park Ji Min & NakJoon) * JYP Nation in Hong Kong - Music Is My Life (con Young Jae & Chang Min) (2014) Premios *'2011 CMB 10th Chin Chin Star Festival Youth Music Festival:' Premio de Plata *'2012 SBS''' KPop Star: 'Ganadora Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo K-Pop: 15& (2012 - 2019) *'Educación: ' **Cheongdam Middle School **Hanlim Multi Art School (Graduada) *'Religión': Cristiana. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (lengua materna), Inglés (fluido) y Tailandés (medio). *'Especialidad:' Imitaciones, Canto, Muay Thai, Boxeo, Taekwondo. *'Hobbie:' Tomar fotos, Muay Thai, Boxeo, Taekwondo, Coleccionar artículos de Monsters Inc. *'Artistas favoritos:' Michael Jackson, Rihanna, PSY, Lena Park y Ledisi. *'Fanbase: '''BabyJs *Ji Min fue la ganadora en la primera temporada de Kpop Star, por ello tuvo la opción de integrarse a una de las 3 grandes compañías de entretenimiento en Corea del Sur (JYP, SM o YG), y optó por firmar con JYP Entertainment. *Entrenó por unos meses en JYP antes de debutar en el grupo 15&. * En un principio formaría parte del grupo SuPearls (que debutaría bajo YG Entertainment). Sin embargo, las chicas decidieron disolverse antes de su debut. * Vivió y estudio en Tailandia. *Debutó en el JYP NATION CONCERT 2013. *Ji Min donó 50 millones de won (45,000 USD) a ''Hanbit Performing Arts Company ''(una compañía para artistas ciegos) y también donó otros 50 millones de won a '''World Vision. * Es parte de un proyecto llamado M.O.L.A, junto a Seungyoun de UNIQ (Luizy), Kino de Pentagon, Vernon de Seventeen y Nathan. Suben sus covers y canciones compuestas por ellos a SoundCloud. Enlaces *Instagram * Perfil (daum) *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Oficial Galería 11041668 816836268371933 5176679689396834285 n.jpg Park Ji Min 2.jpg Park Ji Min 3.jpg Park Ji Min 4.jpg 8012327b3.jpg Videografía Park Ji Min - Hopeless Love|Hopeless Love J.Y. Park, Bernard Park & Park Ji Min - When in Busan|J.Y. Park, Bernard Park & Park Ji Min - When in Busan Park Ji Min - Try|Try Park Ji Min, D.ear - Look Alike|Look Alike Jimin Park "April Fools (0401)" M V| April Fools (0401) Jimin Park "Stay Beautiful" M V| Stay Beautiful Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KMC Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KSolista2015